Apartamentos
by 00NaTeLy00
Summary: Vivir en un bloque de departamentos puede ser interesante mas con tu nuevo vecino


Hola, bueno primero esta es la priemra historia de mi autoria que subo asi que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografia entre otras cosas, se me ocurrio este fic mientras escuchaba algunas canciones antigas a ver si saben cual es.

Por ultimo, naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto y pues yo solo saco la felicidad de que me lean.

**_--...Apartamentos...--_**

_-Sakura Pov's-_

Salgo de mi apartamento con el numero 511, no sin antes dirigirme al espejo y repasar mi reflejo veo en mi una joven de largos cabellos rosados y unos expresivos ojos jade con un delicado delineador negro y un poco de brillo en los labios y me digo a mi misma que me encuentro bien vestida y arreglada, como diariamente hago me dirijo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, aunque también habitualmente el joven de al lado me dirige un piropo y una invitación hacia el interior de su apartamento, y si suponen bien ni siquiera me vuelvo a verle y sigo mi camino como siempre hacia mi destino, pero me veo interrumpida por la señora Tsunade dueña del edificio que necesita el dinero de la renta, el cual se lo pagare por la noche en cuanto cobre mi sueldo, por cierto me recuerda que tenemos nuevo inquilino y que vive en el departamento al lado del mío, para esos momentos yo ya no la escuchaba siempre sucedía lo mismo y cuando ella empezaba a hablar yo me desprendía del mundo asintiendo debes en cuando para que no se percatara de mi falta de atención, el elevador indicaba que pronto llegaría a mi piso aso que como pude corte la platica y me dirigí a el, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas quise entrar en el pero una masa me lo impidió, voltee hacia la persona que me detenía el paso pero quede totalmente bloqueada al encontrarme con semejante mirada de un color negro muy profundo.

Él inmediatamente se disculpo y siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta entrar al departamento vecino al mío, y lo único que pude hacer fue moverme inconcientemente al entrar al elevador y presionar el botón de la planta baja, mientras me sentía todavía petrificada por la intensidad de esa oscura mirada.

Así habían pasado un par de semanas desde que teníamos nuevo inquilino en el edificio, ese día me sentía mas animada y salí rápidamente de mi apartamento, al cerrar mi puerta escuche que casi simultáneamente se cerraba otra, cuando gire mi cabeza me encontré a mi perfecto vecino, vestido para correr con una camiseta negra sin mangas y una pantalonera del mismo color que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y cabello negros, no pude evitar fijarme que en su musculoso brazo tenia un mp3 y en sus oídos unas pequeñas bocinas.

- Buenos días.- Salude yo alegremente, hoy era un gran día.

- Buenos.- Fue solamente su respuesta y se voltio dirigiéndose al elevador.

Lo seguí en silencio y entramos casi pegados aunque no pude volver a dirigirle la palabra sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi voz débil al solo estar junto a él.

Pasaron otros días en los cuales descubrí que si rutina parecía concordar con la mía, en las mañanas me lo topaba al irme al trabajo y él a trotar, y por la noche ya podía verlo ingresar al edificio y a veces tomar el mismo elevador, note que el debía trabajar en algún despacho porque vestía de traje y traía un portafolio, me di cuenta que si con ropa deportiva se veía bien, de traje era simplemente perfecto.

Mas allá de los saludos corteses nunca habíamos tenido ninguna conversación, casi siempre que lo veía no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por lo que no podía iniciar ninguna platica y pues él no parecía tener ningún interés en conocerme creo que si yo no lo saludara el ni siquiera se dignaría hacerlo.

Con el tiempo y sin querer darme cuenta solo deseaba que llegara la mañana o la noche y no me perdonaba el salir tarde de mi departamento o del trabajo para no lograr vislumbrar a mi vecino favorito del cual acaba de descubrir el nombre y por si lo imaginaron encajaba perfecto con él _Sasuke Uchiha_, si, Sakura Uchiha se escuchaba muy bien.

Me sentía como toda una colegiala a los veintiún años de edad, con mis sonrojos a los que por cierto ya me había acostumbrado y porque últimamente y para distraerme había empezado a escribir cartas dirigidas hacia mi vecino perfecto lo cual me hacia sentirme mas idiota de lo normal respecto a un hombre que ni se dignaba a iniciar una platica ó siquiera dirigirte una segunda mirada, si antes estaba segura de que era atractiva ahora pasaba una hora al espejo para encontrar alguna imperfección y ante sus ojos el resultado era el mismo, que seria lo que buscaba, además nunca lo había visto con nadie y tampoco había salido o llegado alguien a ese departamento, seria homosexual, por su cordura deseaba que no.

Esa misma noche había decidido entregar aunque sea una de toda la s cartas hechas y saber de una vez si tenía oportunidad o no. La mañana se mostraba sombría y el pronóstico del clima había asegurado lluvias para ese día, pero no dejo que si ánimo y decisión decayeran y mirándose como siempre al espejo camino un par de pasos hasta la siguiente puerta y tocarla suavemente, esta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

- Si.- Dijo una hermosa rubia de ojos azules abriendo por completo la puerta.

Su mundo se petrifico y callo a pedazos, claro esa era la razón por cual nunca venia acompañado, sintió que todo a su alrededor empezaba a derrumbarse cuando una voz la saco de su letargo.

- Buscabas a mi hermano.- pregunto la joven con una extraña expresión.

- Eh, se encuentra.- respondió sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y dejaba de cargar una pesada roca en la espalda.- pero como lo sabes.- pregunto al sentir un pinchazo de celos de seguro no era la única que lo buscaba.

- mmm, porque eres la vecina no?, creo que no nos habían presentado y me mude anteayer, soy Ino Uchiha.- respondió la rubia tendiéndole la mano.

- oh, Sakura Haruno.- dijo apretando la mano de la rubia.

- Y dime para que buscas a Sasuke si quieres yo le puedo decir lo que quieras ya que el no esta, hubieras venido unos minutos antes y lo hubieras encontrado.- Sugirió la rubia

Bonito problema en el que se había metido, no solo había recordado para que había venido sino que resulta que s había tenido que retrasar aquel día y el había salido antes.

- Lo siento, puedo llamarte Ino verdad.- ante el movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de la ojiazul prosiguió.-Ino quisiera decírselo personalmente, hasta luego.- termino la pelirosada dándose la vuelta.

- Entonces dímelo.- respondió otra voz mas profunda enfrente perteneciente a la persona que no la dejaba dormir, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y por segunda vez en el día se quedo petrificada, ya no estaba tan segura de querer decir sus sentimientos ante aquel hombre que de seguro ni las mas pequeña oportunidad y tuvo que inventar una rápida excusa para marcharse rápido de ese lugar.

- Ehm, solo quería saber si me ayudaba en un problemita en mi departamento, jeje.- termino con una risa nerviosa la pelirosada.

- Cual.- respondió escuetamente.

- Con una gotera.- Ahora agradecía su inteligencia y vivir en el ultimo piso del edificio.- pero ahora que me doy cuenta no es tan importante así que nos e preocupe y sino le importa con permiso que voy a llegar tarde a trabajar.- y salí casi corriendo.

_- Sasuke Pov's-_

- Molesta.- susurro el Uchiha y entro a la casa por los papeles por los cuales se había regresado pensando en su hermosa vecina.

Porque si el también igual que todos los hombres había notado lo bien proporcionada que estaba su vecina, a la cual esperaba hasta oír que se cerraba su puerta para dirigirse a correr, solo por el gusto de alegrarse el día y además trataba de llegar siempre a la misma hora y tener el placer de verla y por lo tanto alegrar su respectiva noche.

Se había dado cuenta que a él era al único al que saludaba, y eso subía mucho su ego pero después de eso se quedaba callada y no comenzaba una conversación, no soy bueno para iniciar conversaciones, eh estado toda mi vida acostumbrado a que las mujeres se me acerquen y yo no eh tenido ningún interés por acercarme a una hasta ahora, pero cada vez que se me ocurría algo, no podía decirlo, acababa de descubrir que era tímido quien los diría, el gran abogado Uchiha Sasuke ni siquiera se dignaba a entablar una platica con la única mujer que como dicen le había movido el tapete y otras cosas, consecuencias de que su respiración se acelerara y que al juntar valor para hablar su voz hubiera salido tan ronca que de seguro ella hubiera salido corriendo llamándolo pervertido.

Pero esa mañana estaba harto y no espero a su vecina, tenia que llegar temprano al trabajo así que no iría a correr pero se devolvió y la encontró hablando con su hermana que estaba de vacaciones con él u escucho la conversación, me pregunte si mi hermosa vecina necesitaba algo y cuando se lo pregunte escondió su verdadera respuesta, perece tenerme miedo ya que salio corriendo, estupendo ahora me tiene medio imagínense si descubre lo mucho que veo sus piernas mientras camia hacia el elevador.

Lo único que se es que no se nada, mi hermana y Sakura, nombre de mi vecina se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y Sakura se la pasaba en mi casa y no es que me moleste pero no podría dejar de sonreír o no ser tan tremendamente atractiva para evitar que un día de estos me le eche encima.

_- Normal Pov's-_

Una semana paso sin complicaciones y Sakura visitaba casia diario el apartamento Uchiha, descubrió en Ino una gran amiga la cual le había comentado que solo estaría unas semanas por sus vacaciones y pues también le encantaba ver desfilar al Uchiha por la casa, y por estar tan cegada hacia que el nuca se fijaría en ella, nunca se daba cuenta de las miradas que este le mandaba pero Ino si, y se lo hizo saber en su ultima platica.

- Sakura, segura que entre tú y mi hermano no hay nada.- pregunto.

- No, porque.- Pregunto temiendo que Ino se halla dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

- Bueno, nunca había visto que mi hermano mirara así a alguien.- respondió la rubia.

- estas loca, no me mira diferente, de seguro esta molesto porque eh irrumpido en apartamento casi todos los días.- respondió la ojijade sin darle importancia.

- Si tu dices, cuñada.- Solto Ino levantándose de su asiento para ir por un poco mas de té.

En eso había quedado la conversación, las siguientes dos semanas se pasaron igual, el día de ayer Ino se había marcado prometiendo volver el próximo año y conocer mas a la que seria su cuñada de eso no había duda, solo bastaba para que esos dos se miraran bien para que supieran sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que ella ya los había visto.

Viajaban uno al lado del otro como diariamente en el elevador, como habitualmente en silencio y como siempre solo mirándose de reojo, tenían muy bien pensado lo que sentían pero como decírselo a la persona de al lado era el problema, el miedo los gobernaba, aunque Ino les había dado indirectas, talvez si había una oportunidad.

Sakura se detuvo primero en la puerta de su apartamento y casualmente voltio hacia su vecino encontrándolo mirándola, voltio completamente para mirarlo a los ojos y tratar de averiguar que miraba tan atento, Sasuke que se había quedado contemplando a su vecina no pudo desviar la mirada negra de la jade y se quedo abstraído en ella, en su rostro que había adquirido un color rojo en las mejillas y que de pronto sonrió, que no sabia que eso lo volvía loco y no lo aguanto, no le importo lo que sucedería, si lo rechazaría, solo le imposto esos rosas labios curvados en una hermosa sonrisa y la beso con todo el amor que tenia, con toda la pasión y el deseo, creyó morir cuando ella le respondió, ella no podía creerlo la beso, no un beso tierno ni lento sino un beso lleno de amor y deseo porque ella vio en sus ojos algo una chispa que iba dirigida hacia ella y con lo que comprendido todo lo que había dicho Ino y que con ese beso lo había confirmado, claro que no tenia una oportunidad con el, ella ya lo tenia a todo él y lo único que hizo fue abrir la puerta y demostrarse todo el amor que había estado guardando.

Talvez la próxima vez que viniera Ino no solo iba a conocer más a su cuñada sino a su sobrino.

**_FIN_**

Espero que les guste es cortito pero a mi me gusto, espero algun review soy algo asi como nueva unque casi tenga ya un año.

Bye y kisses


End file.
